Bella Mates
by Mikkigray111
Summary: Zafrina Bella Benjamin are all mated. Benjamin gets kidnapped and sends Bella a letter. It sends her on a round the world adventure were she finds mates and family.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's pov:**

_**The Cullens**_. That name haunted my dreams. The asshole Edward left me for dead. And his family just went with him. It took forever for me to get over everything thing he said.

I still care about his family. Mostly Esme and Carlisle. But I also mad mad respect for Rosalie, ice bitch extraordinaire.

But I knew I'd never hear or see them ever that was until a few days ago.

I received an anonymous letter in mail. Obviously vampire writing. Seeing as it was elegant script. No human could have possibly wrote something as nice.

It stated that I needed to get a hold of Carlisle and to do all he asked of me. it said that although this was a serious matter, I was not to worry. Yeah like that was going to stop me. Who ever wrote the letter signed it anonymously.

I didn't know how to get ahold of my old family. And the tear in my heart was ripping apart at the thought that I'd have to speak with one of them. I had to put on my big girl underwear and say fuck it.

Finally after weeks of googling. I found a J. Jenks. And called to find out. And we set a didn't take much to get this man to comply. Obviously a woman could go far. Not to mention he seems quite afraid of Jasper. Though I may not get the chance I want to ask why. Though I knew what ever it was would probably get the man killed if he told. I let it go.

After I sweet talked my way for the Cullen number I went home to fix Charlie some dinner. Trying to find the courage to just pick up the phone and call. One phone call wouldn't hurt. I just didn't think I could handle if the ass whole picked up.

I waited two whole weeks before I called praying Edward wouldn't answer. It turned out to be my lucky day. Carlisle picked up after only three rings.

_"Hello, this the Cullen residence Carlisle speaking. How can I help you."_

I was scared so I didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. Carlisle was gentle but firm.

_"Look I don't know who you are or why your calling but please state your business. I'm on my way to work."_

_**"Um car...lisle...**_ _**It's um bel...la... If you have time I really need to talk with you about something important."**_ I wasn't sure why I was acting this way. I hadn't acted shy since the family left.

I was sure he was shocked because now he was the one not talking.

_**"I know Edward doesn't love me and the family has a hard time being around me but I received a letter in the mail almost a month ago and I was wondering if you knew anything about it. If not could you take a look at it for me. It's kinda freaking me out. I don't like an unknown vampire knowing where I live. But that's not the craziest part when I read the writing it was like who ever wrote it was calling me to them."**_

I was rambling I knew that but I wanted to make sure he understands what is going down.

_"I'm visiting some friends of mine in Alaska soon. How bout we meet up and talk then. I'll call you when I can get away and we'll meet at the compound."_

_**"Thank you Carlisle. That means the world to me."**_

_"You are most welcome and Bella just because we left does not mean we love you any less. We all love you. You've been a Cullen from day one. I'll do everything I can to help and I hope that with time you'll feel like coming to visit Esme and Alice. Emmett too."_

I was shocked that he wanted me to be in his home after me and Edward not being together. But that just showed how caring and compassionate he was.

_**"I would love to someday but I don't want to put Edward in a position in his own family that he had to stay away because of me. But if you want Esme can come with you when we meet up. But I have to go now. Charlie's pulling in. See you soon and thanks.**_

_"See you soon Bella._ _Stay safe."_

We said our goodbyes and after dinner; I went up to bed falling a sleep with my vampire family on my mind. Hoping with all that I am that Carlisle will help me find the anonymous writer.

The Cullen's were coming back into my life. And for the first time since I met them. I was actually looking forward to showing them the real me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's pov:**

Today was the day. Well the day Carlisle and I were going to meet.

He had text me and hour ago letting me know he'd be free.

**Hour ago...**

I was making breakfast for Charlie when my cell buzzed. Since I wasn't sure who would be texting this early I ignored it. But after the four buzz I knew it was important and looked at the messages.

_Three_ _from_ _my_ _mom_:

**Bella call me I miss you. I love you.**

**Hey honey sorry I miss you again I was hoping to talk with you today call me. Love you.**

**Bella if you don't pick up when I call later I'm calling Charlie at the station.**

_Two_ _from_ _Carlisle_:

_**Hey Bella this is Carlisle. I have a free day and wondered if you were still on for meeting up.**_

_**I don't know if your awake yet but this is Carlisle again please give me a call or text letting me know if your up to meeting. Thanks.**_

_One_ _from_ _who_ _I_ _thought_ _was_ _Carlisle_ _but_ _it_ _was_ _my_ _pseudo_ _mom_ _Esme_:

_**Bella dear this is Esme Carlisle and I want to meet up with you. He said you had business to talk over I miss you my daughter please call us back.**_

I'd call my mom back later. I really missed Esme and wanted to see her. I couldn't wait to text her back. And Carlisle either. They were family. No matter what.

_**Hey Carlisle sorry was making breakfast for Charlie and I. Would love to met with you to go over the letter. The easiest place would be compound. Cullen house. But I will meet you anywhere**_

_**My vamp momma. How I've miss you and my vamp dad, Carlisle. I've texted Carlisle that I can meet up. I really would love to see you too. Please say you'll be there.**_

I smiled turning back to my breakfast making. Charlie came down twenty minutes later. We ate and said our good byes.

By that time I had received messages back.

**Casa Cullen it is. Can't wait to see you. Thanks for meeting today. **

**We love you like one of our daughters we have missed you too. I'll be there with bells on dear. See you soon.**

I texted both a quick text saying I was going to shower and get ready and I'd be on my ways after.

I pretty much rushed my shower and getting dressed. Leaving a note saying that I'd be going out, and grabbing the letter, I hoped in my truck and headed for the last place I'd ever see agian.

Home away from home. To my past.

As I pulled up to big house, Carlisle and Esme were waiting outside for me. My vamp momma had venom tears in her eyes that she couldn't shed. It broke my heart. I threw the truck door open running into her arms.

She was surprised at first but soon was hugging me back. Sobbing dryly. I was trying to sooth her. After about 5 minutes she let me go. Her arms replaced by Carlisle.

"It's good to see you Bella. We've miss you. Come on in and we'll talk. I'm curious." He said as he pulled back.

"Oh crap I left it in the truck I'll get it and meet you guys in the living room okay."

"Sounds good dear." And they were gone. I cried a little on the way to get the letter and on the way bAck after shutting the trucks door I had flung open.

I just hopped Carlisle was able to help me.

**Lunch time...**

"I have to say I'm completely shock that Benjamin would send this letter. I have know idea how he knew about you in the first place. Let me get in contact with a friend of mine really quick. She'll be able to figure this out. Why don't you and Esme go make lunch. I'll be right back."

"Come on dear we'll cook you up something good. You've got to be starving. And after Carlisle maybe we can talk more about what we've miss out since we've been gone."

It was the best day I've had in a long time. As it turned out Benjamin. An elemental vampire ,who could also see bonds, was in hiding no one had heard from him but me. And no one knew how he knew, seeing as no one but the Cullen's knew about me. My guess was on my all knowing pixie sister. Alice.

I also learned that the last anyone had seen Benjamin was in the rainforest with Zafrina, a vampire with the ability to make people or other creatures see what she wanted too. They were hunting.

When Carlisle told me that, that made my heart hurt for some reason. And I almost doubled over. Of course the vampires in the house saw. Both becoming concerned.

Not surprising Carlisle thought it was a mating bond and figured the only one who would be able to find Benjamin was me the human.

He was obviously was outta his mind but a friend of Carlisle's was in trouble and I was willing to try. But convincing Charlie was going to be hard. He didn't really like the Cullens at the moment.

No point in lie though. So at dinner tonight we talked and though he wasn't excited I was helping Carlisle. He was glad I let him know and asked me to call while I was away. The only thing I fled out was that they all vampires.

That was the first time I dreamed of a tan skinned vampire with red eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's pov:**

Over the next couple days it was like a whirlwind. Carlisle was on the phone to 'contacts' and I was packing. I would be going to Zafrina.

Not all that exciting is it. But I was all for finding out my mysterious writer. And according to Carlisle Zafrina was as close to Benjamin as I was going to get.

I would be leaving as soon as Carlisle tracked down his tracking down a nomad; any nomad was hard. And although I knew we be able to track the last location, my hope was slipping though.

I was packing anyway. For summer or winter I was sure but I would pack for every season if it meant finding Benjamin. Even if things weren't going to work out I'd still be ready for any scenario.

Late Tuesday night we finally got the answer we were looking for. Zafrina, an Amazonic vampire had seen Carlisle's explained to her the note. And she agreed that she would help. So we set up a meeting with her. But I would have to fly to Montana.

I left Friday after writing a letter to Charlie. I'm sure once I got back I wouldn't be leaving the house again. And that didn't really bother me much considering my family wouldn't be here when I got back. And there was nothing here for me.

I hated flying and I wasn't looking forward to that. And so here I am on the big airplane waiting to take off. Trying not to freak out. I was to go to a ranch in the wilderness quite like the Cullen ranch. Zafrina would be there waiting. We would go over the best course of action.

I have to say I was eager to meet these human drinking friends of Carlisle's. Since Tuesday I had learned a lot about both and I had to admit the more vampires you knew the better.

The plane ride wasn't too long and before I could think about landing we were already. Carlisle had arranged a car for me to pick up. I had never really driven out of Phoenix or Forks so mountain ranges scared the shit outta me to be honest but I figured as long as I paid attention it wouldn't be to bad. And to my surprise, it wasn't that bad at all as long as you stayed away from the sides.

Let me tell you something else Montana was beautiful. The scenery was amazing. I wasn't sure how long we were staying but I did know I loved it there. And would be back someday.

When Carlisle and even Edward explained to me about mates I thought for sure my mate wasn't out there. Well I guessed since Edward left me. But the pull in my chest as soon as the plane landed had me second guessing myself.

I would be talking to Carlisle about it later.

The pull didn't ease up until I saw Zafrina on the front porch of the ranch. It wasn't gone but I could breathe me tell you what Zafrina was an Amazonian goddess. I was awestruck. From the perfect face to the amazing body. I wanted a piece of that. As I got out the car I was drooling.

And from the way she looked at me, I knew she wanted me too. Again something I was going as Carlisle about. Although I had a pretty good idea what it was.

"Hello little one. I'm Zafrina. I am the one Carlisle informed you of. Come let's talk and get a move on." I followed her in the ranch.

"First let me see the letter that was sent to you." She said smiling.

Oh god when she smiled she was sexy. And I was getting turned on by just being near her and hearing her voice. She of course smelled it but chose to ignore it for now.

I handed her the paper with the not on it. And she smiled wider. Then laughed a little.

"Well we won't have a problem tracking who sent the letter little one because the one that sent it is the same one who Carlisle thought would help. His name is Benjamin and I left him not long ago to meet with you. I will call and let him know you are hear."

With that she was out of the room. I could hear he talking on the phone. But it was mumbled and soon she was back in the room with me.

"He was happy you could join us. He will be hear soon. I had the fridge stocked so let's feed you then we can go relax on the couch and await Benjamins arrival."

I noodled my head. And after I ate we talked and got to know each other. But all to soon there was a knock at the door... And nothing could have prepared me for what was on the over side. Though it wasn't who I thought. Guess my dream man is still out there.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wasn't sure about adding her because I loved her character already but I needed to have a Segway and this turned out perfect.. enjoy... oh and I know nothing all twilight characters belong to Stephanie Myers. **

**Bella's pov:**

An old friend of Zafrina and Benjamin had come to give the news that Benjamin and her were ambushed on the way to come back home. She said she barely made it out alive but Benjamin had told to her go to Zafrina and be with her until he could find away to get away.

But something about this Tia chick that I didn't like. She was Egyptian and had crimson red eyes to match her dark skin and hair. She was pretty, but she was hiding important information. And I intended to find out.

Zafrina didn't fully believe her bull either.

"Tia I want you to tell me everything. I know that's not all. The mating pull is still okay. My chest doesn't hurt yet so he's close by."

"All I know is that we were hunting because of your human being here today. Benjamin didn't want an accident and possibly kill her." I glared. Bitch watch what you say. I maybe a friend of friend but I'll burn you.

Zafrina could feel my anger some how and reached out to touch me. Calming me.

"Bella is very special to me and the Cullens also very close with Benjamin and do right to respect her while in our presence. Or you'll be sorry you ever crossed The Amazon."

From what I had heard about Zafrina from Carlisle is that she's very soft spoken but don't want to upset her nevertheless. And I can see what he meant.

Tia looked frightened. That right don't cross me.

"Sorry I'll try to understand. Anyway we were 50 yard back when we were attacking the Irish coven said something about back and me being worthless. And something about talking to the Romanians about taking over. I didn't catch much. But I was sent free to warn you that Benjamin is theirs until the pice has been paid or the human pet is deposited of. Nor my words. Those came from Maggie." She wasn't fooling anyone. Trying to cover her ass more like it.

Once Zafrina had Tia up against the wall by her throat,she confessed that she told other covens about me. And that the only way to get me was to attack Zafrina and or Benjamin.

Though I didn't understand how she knew I was here before talking to Benjamin. I mean he would have told her that I was human, but he couldn't have known about the exact time I would be here.

Zafrina had confessed that Maggie had contacted Carlisle and asked to help me find Benjamin because of a letter. But Tia had said she was with them at the time and informed the Irish coven that I was special and they went in for the attack.

I also got both Tia and Zafrina to explain to me why the Romanians were so important in this. And let me tell you what once I was changed I was going to Egypt and kicking tia's ever loving cold hard ass.

She had sold us out to almost every coven that would listen. That had her against the the wall again. And by the looks on Zafrina's face she wasn't going to last much longer if there was more said.

In the end the Romanian coven was trying to over take the Italian rulers of the vampire world and for me being a shield was a great asset.

I guess I would be able to stop mental and physical power. Who ever I stood with would win and others would fall.

In the vampire world that meant a lot. Guess I won't be living in piece when I'm a vampire.

Still we needed her to get Benjamin back.

We had a lot to talk about, I needed answers. I knew they where the key.

Later on that night Tia asked me about the letter I received and the dreams I had been having. Not that I mentioned any of my dreams to her. And when she read it she glanced at Zafrina and was talking vampire speed. I hated that.

"I'm right here you know. I know you are talking about me at vampire speed so I can't understand you but if it's about me I wanna know. Please." I gave my best puppy pouting face.

"It's not something you can just come right out say little one. But know that you will find all the answers you are looking for. And it started when you came to me."

I smiled at her. There was something that just drew me in. I would ask more questions in the morning but I was becoming tired and since I was just a human helping find Benjamin would be something I could participate in.

I bid my new friend a good night and went to find a bed to lay my head down on and go to sleep. And what I found was more than I could ever dreamed. I was in heaven.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm only going to go into part of Zafrina's story and Benjamin's. As most of you know it already. Some parts I will change. Enjoy every one.**

**Zafrina's pov:**

I am what most of my kind call a nomad. Yes I said my kind. You see I'm a vampire.

My name is Zafrina. My sisters and I were turned but we decided to part. And although I would miss them I knew we would see each other again.

I just wanted to see what was out there. I didn't want to be stuck staying in one place I wanted freedom.

I live in the Amazon, well I live here when I want to be with Benjamin;my mate. Mostly I move around. But the day I met changed me. And so I keep a house for us to take time to be with one another.

I had been traveling at the time. Stopping in to see different friends of my kind. I had felt the mating pull and went in search. It led to a run down city in the Middle East. It was there that I found Benjamin. He was a beautiful man. Tall about 6'7 His body lean. With some muscle. And ruby eyes I could see into his soul with.

He was 'fated to be mated to Tia'. Forced to hid. The only reason I found him was because of his hunting. The moment I had seen him, I practically took him down. Kissing him right away. He was shocked at me at first but then fell into the kiss feeling our electric current too.

Things got hot right away. And we did have sex. And after he was feeling guilty. But knew that at I was his as he was mine. We had marked each other.

We ended up going back to where his coven was. And as I said before Amun was protective and tried fighting with Tia against me.

Benjamin of course stepped in before anyone lost a limb.

"Stop this. I will not let you hurt my mate. And I think you need to explain somethings to me. I have been true to you and this coven. You told me Tia was my mate since you took me and made me this."

"The Volturi want you Benjamin. She could be in with them. I care about you. Please listen to reason." I snarled at him for that.

"No you care about power Amun. He is my mate and I will protect him from you."

"You huntress go back to where you came from. I will not allow you to take him from us."

"It is not for you to decide my fate Amun. And if the Volturi found out that you kept me from my mate you would be dead. I know the laws you remember."

It took several days of talking and fighting but in the end Benjamin and I left. Tia finally became a friend or rather a acquaintance. I never really trust her but she and Benjamin were close so I dealt.

We also traveled a bit before we settled back in the Amazon.

Many years later both us were visiting the states when we ran into Carlisle. An old friend of mine that hunted animals.

He introduced us to his coven. And mate. I cared about most of them but the mind reader. He rubbed me the wrong way.

It was not a surprise to hear from him a few days ago through Maggie. But the surprise was the human girl she was telling us about.

It turned out that the mind reader had stole her from her world by using the subduction power we all have.

He was going to kill her Carlisle was sure of. Being as her blood had called to the mind reader.

But against his better judgment Carlisle had left the girl taking his family with him. Leaving the poor girl open to attack. To say I was mad would have been an understatement.

It intrigued us and we agreed to help her find the owner of the note. Although with how Benjamin acted I was sure he had wrote it.

" I had talked with Alice and Jasper. They had explained to me about Bella and Edward. As they were talking I got this feeling that she would be important to us and The Captain conformed it. She our mate. So I wrote her in hopes that she would come to us." His smile was so big. I laughed and kissed him.

And when Tia showed up a day later we decided to hunt so we would be prepared. I went first. And sent Tia and Benjamin the day Bella was due. I would never forgive myself fore that. Now he was gone and our human mate was upstairs sleeping because she was tired and upset.

Benjamin my love my mate where ever you are know that I will find you.


	6. Chapter 6

I had know that I was mated to more than one. I had hid that fact. Mostly because I wasn't sure how my frinie would take it. Though we were vampires. I'm sure she had to have an inkling. Although I hadn't know while living with my maker.

But we aren't to that stage just let. That comes later. First let me introduce myself. I'm Benjamin. And I'm a nomadic vampire as I'm sure you can guess.

My maker, Amun, created me while I was in the Middle East. That's where we lived with his mate and Tia. Though I've forgiven Tia some what, I will never forget.

You see they lied to me. And forced me to stay. I was told that Tia was my make and that vampires will want to covet my power. Turns out Tia wasn't my mate and the only vampire that was trying to covet my power was Amun.

To be honest I'm not really sure why he wants me. All I can do is manipulate the elements. I didn't think that a good power.

Zafrina, or as I call her, frinie, came barreling in and outing him and Tia. And I left my home and never looked we had our fights, but I loved her and would do anything. And wondering the world with my mate was a wonderful feeling.

We first Carlsile when he was traveling with his family. Though we only meet his mate. Later we came across the Denalis And Carlisle and his family was with them.

The seer, Alice, had pulled me aside and told me about my 2 mate. Though she was cryptic on the details of how would meet. And the truth be told I didn't want to believe her. But I did my research and followed my instincts. And come to find it was true. But kept it a secret.

I later found out my mates name but nothing else. So I just lived and hoped my Is would come to me. To us.

After that I started buying houses incase it was needed. A back up plan I had once told Zafrina. And started to plan for a second mate. Recently though. The tugging in my chest was painful and decided to go make a home in the woods. We were nomads no more. And surprisingly my frinie was okay with that. Though I didn't want to drink from animals like the Cullen's.

And so it was. And this were finally going to go good for us. And for months nothing. No news no anything. But I kept the faith.

And late one night while I was hunting with Tia, who had found us, I was captured. Though I am not to sure why even now, I know Tia had set me up.

Maggie from the Irish coven told be she'd send a letter for me but that she wouldn't give anything about my whereabouts. And so I said to right to Is.

Maggie had promised to write what I told her and send it out as soon as possible. I was just praying the seer would help my mates find me and kill everyone in their paths.

A few weeks later Maggie had come back saying she had sent it out and that I wouldn't get any other contact until some deal with some vampires where done.

All I got outta that was i wasn't going anywhere and fighting was not in my best interest.

I just hope with all my might the Volturi don't hurt my mates to get to me. I wouldn't fight while in here but I'd sure as shit fight side by side with my mates.

Come on seer help. I need you.


	7. Chapter 7

Things were not looking good at the moment. No future was set in stone sure but I was trying to help my friend anyway I could. My friend meaning Bella. Though I know she wouldn't want much to do with me after she found out all I have been keeping from her.

And then there's Benjamin and Zafrina who has no idea what their past and future has in store for them. When i met Benjamin I was looking for Jasper. I had been having visions constantly. And every time I thought I go close to him. My vision would blur.

I ran into Benjamin as I making my way through the south. Zafrina has just saved him from Amun and Tia and they were nomads.

They were typical nomad. But we became closer over the time I traveled with them.

I spoke of their future mate and the life they would have once they were all mated. And they asked about my diet. I told them my visions of Carlisle and of course they knew of him and his lifestyle. Trying it out once. Though I knew they wouldn't be sold on it for long. **(Yes I know that in the books Alice tells Jasper, but I figure she would have been traveling a long time before finding Jasper. Do I'm sure she's met vampires along the way. Please just go with it.)**

I left them the promise that if the future were to change find any means possible to contact them. They wanted to help their future mate anyway they could.

I only did what I did because I was selfish and wanted a friend.

You see I knew my 'brother' wasn't mated to Bella. The first time I saw Bella i knew she was my friends mate. And I did contact a friend, Maggie, to let them know I had found their mate at last. But I hoped by meeting her we could be friends and she could help Edward. I knew that he would be a better person in the end. His brooding and emo stage would eventually leave and his future would become brighter.

He would finally have a mate to call his own. But Bella had to change that in him.

I did have a few visions of them together that played to my benefit. So it wasn't a total lie. But I knew that shit I'd be in deep if they caught on before time.

Then there was the vision I had when she first came over. We were friends and she was a vampire. And then I started getting upset at the idea that soon I'd have to let her go to her mates. I couldn't remember my human life fully and wanted a friend human or not. So I used my brother to get her around. And then I would make plans to keep her here with '**my** **family**' and some were happy but mostly they ended up bad with my friends human and vampire alike suffering more.

When it was time I would let Edward know that she wasn't his mate and it would be better to leave her. But after I did that I had no idea what would happen because my own wants. First she was so attached to us that she was catatonic for months and Edward was altered as well. Though his mate was coming soon he would suffer still.

After we all left Bella, Jasper confronted my about some emotions he had feeling off of me for awhile. And decided that he wanted nothing to do with my plans. Though he loved me he would stand by and cause pain to others.

So he took an extended vacation to visit his friends. He's not my mate so I understand. And I started making plans to send Bella towards her future. And hopefully back to me.

I know what you think of me and no I'm not a cruel vampire. And no I'm not out to get anything or anyone. Like I've said I'm just selfish.

Anyway once plans were made I told Carlisle and Esme that I was off to do some shopping in London and maybe go see Jasper. It was a perfect alibi.

I headed off the Italy were I would go talk to Marcus about getting a meeting with my mate. And then from there it was supposed to be smooth sailing but nothing is ever smooth.

The Volturi has been watching Tia, a crazy vamp who was being used for power. Amun was treating the girl like a dog. Promising her a mate and all the power she could have.

But knowing what I knew Tia would only complicate things more.

And as it turned out. A few months back she was in the wrong place and the wrong time. And the Roman's didn't like her so they made a allies withheld Irish to capture her.

And she did escape for awhile. But she ran into Benjamin and Zafrina. And things went from bad to worse.

It was time to intervene. And I am hoping that we can make it on time.

—/

**Hope you like my update. I've been trying to update my stories as much as possible. Sorry so short. **

**Thanks,**

**Your author Candi**


	8. Chapter 8

Things around here are getting weird. No one really wants me to notice but I do. It doesn't help that Tia is giving me these looks like she's up to something. I think she knows but isn't saying anything. And then there's all these times she goes off to her self.

Then there's Zafrina, who I think is onto Tia. But is only putting up with her cause Benjamin is missing. And once he's found I'm sure Tia isn't going to live. She was on edge.

"We have no leads as to were he could be Tia. Until we do I'm not risking my humans life."

"But If we stay here the more Benjamin is captive. And so what you have a human with you. If you loved Ben you'd go looking for him."

Zafrina growled. "You know nothing of love Tia. So I would keep my mouth shut if I were you bitch. Both my mates are important to me and I won't put Isabella in a dangerous position. Got me?"

Nothing else was said that I could here; but I did agree with Tia that we can't sit in this house. That was the only conversation they had spoke out loud in a few days.

I walk around the corner to join them.

"Hi! I hope I was interrupting something there, my stomach was just growling and I thought I'd feed it." Zafrina laughed and walked over to me. Hugging me. But before she had her arms around me I saw Tia roll her eyes at me. I ignored it because we had more issues to deal with than just her.

"No iz you didn't interrupt us. We were having a disagreement is all." Yeah I knew what disagreement but I wasn't going to give that information up yet. Even if they had smelled me.

"I still think I'm right. Benjamin is in danger the more we stay here. If you were his true mate Zafrina as you say. Nothing even this _human_ wouldn't keep you from him. If you won't go with me I'll go alone. I'm sure I can convince Benji to come back home with me." The fuck. This bitch was overstepping her boundaries.

"Listen here you fucking slut. I think it's time for you start talking and no bullshitting around. You are hiding something fir sure. While I agree that we need to look for Benjamin; I also think you know something about where's he has gone. And just so you know this human can handle a lot more than you give her credit for. And another thing; don't ever use our mate against us again or I'll burn your ass before you can say fuck you."

Tia tried to comment back but in the end she knew lying would mean her life. She started off tell us about the control her maker has on her and the vengeance that he has on Benjamin and Zafrina.

The man, vampire; whatever, was power hungry. With Tia and Benjamin he had a powerful coven. But when Zafrina took Benjamin. His vengeance was out of control.

And although Tia did say she knew the Irish coven was involved she didn't see who really got Benjamin. And wasn't sure where Benjamin had been taken.

She suggested to Zafrina to call on help. If we weren't going anywhere soon. They could plan. And plan the did. All night.

The next day we were all on phone calls. I had called my mother and father. And Carlisle. Who said he would make a call to his friends to help. And the family would be there in 2 days. Zafrina was calling her sisters and a nomad named Alistair who only would hear by hear say or if some one searched him out. Hopefully he got the message. Tia called her maker and gave a false story about not being able to get ahold of Zafrina yet. And no word on me. She also made calls to the Scottish Coven and some nomadic vampires who where in the Southern Wars.

This was the beginning of the war that lay ahead. Hopefully he got to Benjamin in time. Nope to self when I'm changed kill Tia.


End file.
